dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cassandra Pentaghast/Approval
Numbers Where are these numbers coming from? Approval is a hidden mechanic in this game, and the only notations are "slightly approves", "approves", etc. So I'm not sure how hard numbers were found. -- 22:27, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Slightly Approves = +1, Approves = +2, Greatly Approves = +3. Negative values for disapproval. Since there's no way to keep track of just how much approval one has gained for companions anyway, I think this is a fair way to go about it. I suppose a statement could be added to the page to clarify that, but I'm not sure it's completely necessary. --TubbyM0ph0 (talk) 17:17, December 6, 2014 (UTC) : I think it'd be much more appropriate to create a completely new approval template for Inquisition rather than jury-rigging the Origins one, but I suppose this will do for the time being. -- 04:38, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, a new approval template would just be text. Rather than creating a template it's easy enough to just type Slightly Approves next to the choices, or abbreviations. SA, A, GA etc. --TubbyM0ph0 (talk) 18:59, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok let's settle this before I add too much more. How about just modifying the current template to replace the +1, etc with an abbreviation, i.e. +1 = SA Keep the heart icons and the green and red text colors. Or lose the icons altogether. I would do this to demonstrate it but I have no idea how to create a template. I modified some of them at the top to show what it could look like, just have to imagine the text in green or red. Personally I think it looks crap. I like the numbers look better. More streamlined, won't clutter up the page. --TubbyM0ph0 (talk) 21:05, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ::: Most of our regular template makers are busy playing the game atm, but I'll see if I can gather some more opinions. I would much prefer just using the game's wording of "slightly approves" etc. I don't really see why it needs to be abbreviated, or why we should use symbols from a previous game. -- 00:29, December 8, 2014 (UTC) As far as I know, these are the numbers: :Slight (dis)approval: 1 :(Dis)approval: 5 :Great (dis)approval: 20 :Maximum/minimum approval: 125 The reason I'm fairly sure about these numbers is because in a Cheat Engine DAI trainer you can add or remove approval, and in order to do that they had to figure out the numbers. So if we are to add numbers, those would be it. However, I'd be in favor of simple text - we don't need images in our template just because we can do that - and we don't even necessarily need a template just because previous games had it. Origins and DA2 had their own respective templates that looked the same as in-game, I think we should follow that in case of DAI too. It may be just text, but just because we got no icons from DAI for a template, no need to borrow from somewhere else in my opinion. -- 07:38, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Agreed on the bit about not necessarily needing a template. Presumably templates were used in the past because of the icons. If the consensus is to just use text, I/we can just type in Slightly Approves, etc. --TubbyM0ph0 (talk) 16:03, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::: If a template's not needed, that's fine. Frankly I don't know enough about them to know whether it'd be useful or not since there aren't any icons. Plain text is fine with me. -- 22:45, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :Edit: Did a bit more research into it, people are still trying to figure it out but those numbers seem to be the most likely - still shaky though. Just thought I'd add that before I'd sound too confident. -- 11:13, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I remember along Blackwall's personal quest, I got the option to make a certain choice that seemed, with a "Greatly Disapproves" sign, to set him somewhere below 0. I had previously been in a romance who constantly made choices he liked (I saved, made the choice, then reloaded back, you know for science), so a single disapproves shouldn't have been enough. It's possible though his responses were simply set by that specific choice, regardless of approval. – Ser Lavaeolus (talk) ( ) 22:39, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Threw in a couple quick examples of what it could look like. --TubbyM0ph0 (talk) 02:25, December 10, 2014 (UTC) The fight with Varric Could be worth expanding. For example; chose out of it. and Varric disapproves immediately ! (talk) 22:26, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Crusade A new crusade for you? (ends conversation) Was surprised and disappointed this was a conversation stopper. Ought to be shown. (talk) 12:36, March 16, 2016 (UTC) So do better. - Approves should be Slightly Approves (talk) 11:16, August 5, 2017 (UTC) There's... not much to know +40 approval In Haven, when you say "I'd like to get to know you better" (= Tell me more about yourself), if you want Cassandra to respond with "There's... not much to know" instead of "You would?", you need to have your approval above 30. I checked with 30 and she said "You would?", I checked with 40 and she said "There's... not much to know". I tested the numbers with the savegame editor. Xplorerpsaxtiri (talk) 20:53, February 28, 2018 (UTC)